


Little Miracle( On Hiatus)

by cherrygirlprime, FaeaKai



Category: Final Fantasy, final fantasy advent children
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/pseuds/cherrygirlprime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Hojo's mad experiments results in Vincent Valentine getting pregnant with Sephiroth's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Seph//Vin mpreg

One of Hojo's mad experiments results in Vincent Valentine getting pregnant with Sephiroth's baby.

 

The darkness of night covered the land like a cloak, further darkened by heavy clouds and pounding rain. The only illumination was the occasional blinding flash of lightning. Inside the lab, a lone scientist stayed after hours, sitting a desk lit by just one lamp, the rest of the lab being dark. 

Professor Hojo grinned maniacally. He had come up with his best idea yet, and he couldn't wait to put it to the test. He could make the perfect human! Even Sephiroth couldn't compare to this newest experiment. General Sephiroth was just about perfect; handsome, intelligent, powerful. But he had no allegiance to the scientist, only hate. Hojo needed something more docile around him, more submissive, something that would follow his orders. Sephiroth still had an independent mind and volatile emotions. And he had an affinity for people, always considering their safety and well-being. Hojo couldn't stand that.

This new experiment would combine the DNA of Sephiroth with that of another very powerful man. The combined DNA would be placed into an empty egg that had belonged to Lucrecia that he kept preserved in a freezer. The egg would then be surgically inserted into a surrogate who would carry the baby. Hojo smirked as he thought about the other powerful DNA donor's reaction when he learned he was pregnant. Priceless. 

He had already prepared the DNA. By morning, the egg would be ready to implant.

The next morning, Vincent Valentine was unceremoniously awakened in his cell and prepared for surgery. He didn't really put up a fight because honestly, after decades of imprisonment, this had become simply routine, he no longer cared. He was put out for the process then woke up back in his cell. His miserable existence carried on. 

In the days that followed though, he began noticing odd changes in his life. He was moved to a larger cell with a softer bed and more pillows and blankets. The lab workers stopped feeding him gruel and started feeding him more pleasant things with flavor. They started asking him if he wanted or needed anything. He briefly wondered if Hojo had died. He was sorely disappointed when Hojo came in and asked how he was feeling. Which was strange in and of itself. 

“How are you feeling Vincent?”

“Why do you care?”

“Can't I just be concerned about your well-being?”

“You're up to something, what is it?”

“Oh, nothing really. No reason for concern. Are you comfortable? Are you being fed well?”

“Are you plumping me up to be cooked or something? I always thought you'd take me out with severe mako poisoning or rip out my internal organs while trying to get me to scream for mercy. What are you up to? Why do you have any interest in how I'm doing?”

Hojo gave Vincent a creepy smile.

“Tell me Vincent, do you have any children?”

“No...”

“Do you know anything about pregnancy?”

“Not really. Where is this going?”

“Well, I suggest you start learning. I'll bring you some reading material.”

“What are you talking about?”

Suspicion tinged Vincent's voice.

“Vincent, why would I pamper you so if I wasn't getting anything out of it?”

Vincent sat confused for a moment, then his eyes widened with realization.

“You fucking bastard! You didn't! You're lying!” Though inside Vincent knew Hojo was telling the truth.

“You're pregnant Vincent. Congratulations!”

Vincent sat dumbfounded. 

“Dear God, it's not yours is it?”

Hojo laughed. “No! Of course not! I'm trying to make the perfect being, and unfortunately my DNA just won't do. No, it's yours, and another... donor.”

“How is this even possible?” Vincent moaned, more to himself than Hojo. 

Even so, Hojo answered. “It's easy. Though you wouldn't understand, I'll still give you a quick explanation for it. I cleared the genetic material from one of Lucrecia's frozen eggs, then mixed your DNA with the other donor's, after which I placed the new mixture of DNA into the empty egg and surgically placed the egg inside of you. You will be the surrogate mother and carry the child until birth. If you need proof, there's an incision on your stomach.”

Vincent checked his stomach and found a small incision about an inch below his belly button. By this point, all desire to rid himself of the unwanted parasite had drained from him. He had a piece of Lucrecia inside of him. Even if her genetic material was gone, it was still her egg and he wanted to protect it and nurture it.

“So it's Lucrecia's?”

“No, I simply used one of her eggs I was keeping frozen.”

“But I've still got some of her inside me?”

“If that helps you, then yes, some of her is inside you.”

Vincent smiled. “Alright. I'll do this.”

“Not like you ever had a choice. Is there anything I can get you?”

“No. Not right now.”

When Hojo left, Vincent lay back in bed. All he could think about was Lucrecia. He didn't really mind being pregnant, as long as it was for the sake of her. Briefly, he wondered who the other father could be, but then his thoughts went back to her. He remembered how beautiful she was, and wondered if his child would be that lovely, that graceful, that sweet. 

Then, for the fist time in several days, he heard Chaos speak to him.

“I knew there was something wrong with you. The reason I couldn't quite identify it must be because it has part of you in it. Would you like me to destroy it? While it's this small, I'm sure I can.”

“No! It has part of Lucrecia in it!”

“Lucrecia? You need to get over that woman. I mean seriously, you're a PREGANANT MAN.”

“Well besides, what do you think Hojo will do to us if you destroy it? I'd rather carry a baby than face his wrath.”

“Well what do you think he'll do when you're done carrying the child? Things will just go back to the way they were, and it's not like he'll ever let you see your child. Your little one will just become another lab rat.”

“Sephiroth turned out okay.”

“You're a hopeless case.”

 

Chaos went silent after that little conversation. Vincent was grateful for that. He liked the company, but he couldn't take the criticism right now.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth discovers he has fathered Vincent's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if everybody is a bit out of character, I tried, really! I made them slightly friendlier than intended. I'm not used to writing dramas. I also feel like the story might be moving too fast. I'll try to do better next chapter. And although I have a general idea of where this is going, I still haven't worked out the details. Suggestions and ideas for what I should do are much appreciated, as I have no one in real life with any appreciation and/or knowledge of Vincent, Sephiroth or yaoi. Also, Chaos' lines are supposed to be in italic, but for some reason they're not always showing up that way.

Sephiroth wandered down the empty hall to the lab. He knew that all the scientists were out for lunch, and even Hojo needed to eat sometimes. He silently snuck into the laboratory, like a ghost. He made his way to Hojo's office where he was hoping to find information on his mako injections. He was beginning to feel very ill and strange and he was starting to think his mako dose had been increased without his knowing. 

Creeping into Hojo's office, he knew he only had about 15 minutes to work with. He quickly moved to the file cabinets, specifically the middle drawer. Having done this before, he knew there was a section of files devoted just to him. He opened the drawer and started leafing through the files, stopping when he reached the file with the most recent date. 

He opened the file. He was confused to find, not his mako injection records, but another experiment entirely. He was listed as “Donor S”. He read through the details of the experiment. Apparently his DNA was used in combination with DNA from a Vincent Valentine, listed as “Donor V” to make “the Perfect Being”. Then this ball of DNA was placed into a surrogate... mother? Did that mean... Sephiroth had a baby?

Sephiroth sat stunned. He had a baby. With his back against a file cabinet, he slowly slid to the floor. He had put two and two together, but he just couldn't process that the answer was four. He stared at the open file, not really seeing it, the whole world just carrying on without him. What did he do now? He had never even thought to consider having kids, and suddenly he was being thrust into fatherhood. He didn't know what to do. He'd never really had a father, or a mother for that matter. What did a father do? He thought about it. He didn't know what a father did in this situation, but he wished he had had a father. That's where he'd start! He'd stick around, and take part in his child's life, even if just out of curiosity and his sense of honor. First, to find his baby.

It was being carried by a surrogate. He checked the file again. She was Donor V, Vincent, which was a strange name for a woman, and she was being kept in room 36. He had to meet the mother of his baby.

After stuffing the file back in the cabinet, he hurried out the back of the lab and into the hall where the test subjects were kept. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, underneath the flickering light fixtures and past the doors of darkened rooms from which various whines and moans could be heard through the dark. As he walked, his rage began to set in. Hojo had just used his DNA for an experiment of this caliber without even asking his permission! And what kind of sick fuck thinks up an experiment like this anyway? This was Hojo he reminded himself, that man could think of anything as long as it was awful. Was this Vincent even a willing participant? The thought of the surrogate carrying a baby against her will made him shudder. That was almost like rape. His rage flared for himself, the mother of his child, and the suffering of all the poor, wretched souls who were forever trapped here.

He reached room 36 and remembered he had not managed to grab a key. He tried the handle to the dark room anyway. It turned. He opened the door and stepped into the large room, then felt around for the light switch and flicked it on. He saw a sleeping figure wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets on the bed, and a foul smelling bucket on the floor next to it. The sleeping form emitted a groan.

“Turn off the lights!”

“Oh, I'm sorry! I must have the wrong room! I was looking for someone named Vincent.”

Vincent glared. “What do you want with me?”

Sephiroth looked into Vincent's eyes. “Um... nothing. I just read about some experiments down on you and I just wanted to meet you and check on you....”

“I don't believe that for an instant. What are you doing here?”

Sephiroth took a deep breath. “I read that you were pregnant...”

Vincent's eyes widened. “What?!”

“Is it true?”

“That's none of your business, you shouldn't be snooping around in other people's affairs.”

Sephiroth looked at Vincent. Vincent had long, pitch black hair, brilliant red eyes and very fair skin. The limbs that extended from his hospital gown were graceful and slender. He was very beautiful now that Sephiroth took a good look at him. 

“Stop looking at me like I'm some freak!”

“I'm sorry! I don't mean to offend you, you're just... very pretty.” Sephiroth admitted awkwardly.

Vincent tilted his head forward so his hair fell in front of his face, hiding his flushed cheeks. He didn't know how he felt about being “pretty”, but it was the first compliment he'd received in years.

“What do you want from me?” he asked quietly. 

Sephiroth couldn't make the words come out of his throat, they were stuck. He couldn't bring himself to tell Vincent the baby was his. “Nothing.” he said at last.

Vincent glowered. “Go away.”

Sephiroth turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. He was ashamed of his cowardice.

“Vincent...”

“What do YOU want?” Vincent asked Chaos.

“I think that was your baby daddy. I could feel it. His has a very strong, unmistakeable aura about him.”

“My baby daddy? I'm the daddy!”

“Vincent, my poor confused host, you are the one who is pregnant. You are most definitely the mother.”

“Shut up Chaos.” Then Vincent proceeded to vomit into the bucket beside his bed.


	3. Irrational Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth contemplates opening the door and being a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm still working on keeping everybody in character, forgive me if Sephiroth isn't Sephiroth enough. And you may notice I kind of rushed this chapter... forgive me for that too, I had writer's block through most of it. Thank God for beta readers. Speaking of whom, thank you so much to all my lovely commentors/beta readers! You're a great help!

Over the next few days, as Sephiroth went about his usual duties of offering subtle hints of praise to his underlings when they did something particularly spectacular, making women squirm in their panties, and generally being all around awesome, his mind was completely preoccupied by Vincent and the baby. All he could think about was his newly discovered occupation as a father, the beautiful ruby eyed prisoner in which his baby grew, and his failure to properly introduce himself as the baby's father. He wasn't used to failure.

If the other SOLDIERs noticed, they didn't let on.

Sephiroth viewed this as a mission, and he had never failed a mission. He had to learn more about Vincent, if only to keep track of his baby. As much as he didn't want a child, he was determined to make sure that the welfare of his was not put in danger. 

Sephiroth thought about his baby. Hojo was clearly trying to replace him. Somehow, this didn't really bother Sephiroth as much as he knew it should have. This was just more incentive for him to work and train harder to stay ahead of his offspring. He didn't mind the competition. He welcomed it. He wondered how powerful the kid would be. That Vincent must be pretty powerful if Hojo thought his DNA could be used to make Sephiroth's replacement.

But Sephiroth found himself welcoming his offspring for other reasons as well. He would never admit it, but he liked the idea of having a blood relation to someone. He'd never had a family before and he was curious about the prospect. A part of him wanted to raise the little one in his image, if only to have someone else like himself around. Though he realized Hojo would never allow him near his child. But Sephiroth was crafty, he knew he could find a way to insert himself in his child's life somehow. 

He wondered what his kid's personality would be like and found his thoughts wandering to that beautiful man, Vincent. Their child would certainly be attractive, although possibly rather standoffish. But there are always benefits to keeping others away from you. He wanted this raven haired beauty to open up to him though, despite how unwelcome he made Sephiroth feel. Though that just made Sephiroth even more curious, he wasn't used to this feeling of rejection, he was never rejected and always got his way, no matter what he sought. Vincent was unfriendly, but it was alluring to Sephiroth. 

He had to get Vincent to open up to him if he was going to keep track of his baby, not to mention he was simply curious about the lovely man. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but the first thing he needed to do was make sure he had access to Vincent's room. He knew that the door being miraculously unlocked was a one time event and he needed a key to ensure he could get in in the future. 

He solved this problem by taking a knock-out drug (essentially ruffies) and crushing it into a fine powder, then, when a lab aide was away from her tea in the break room, he poured the powder into the drink and sat back and waited. As she stepped out of the room, after allowing her tea some time to cool, she took a few sips. Fifteen minutes later her cup was empty and she was passed out on the floor of the lab with Sephiroth crouched over her. He couldn't figure out which key to take, as none of them were labeled, so he took them all and dragged the woman into a broom closet. After having copies made of every single key, he returned the original ring of keys to a random table in the lab. When the woman woke up, she thought she had just left her keys on the table. She had no idea how she ended up in a broom closet though.

A few days later, Sephiroth found himself in the hall outside the door to Vincent's cell, ring of keys in hand. But he found that as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He would stand there, contemplating entering. But somehow, he couldn't open the door. Sephiroth, the great war hero who never felt fear... was afraid of the test subject, Vincent. He was ashamed of himself. 

“This is stupid. What am I afraid of?” thought Sephiroth.

“But what if I can't get him to open up? What if he doesn't let me near him or the baby?”

Sephiroth was confused. He didn't really know why he wanted to be a part of Vincent and the baby's lives other than his honor and curiosity, though he felt there was something else he couldn't quite place.

He didn't think Vincent felt the same. And what was Vincent getting out of carrying the child anyway? Would Vincent still be willing to hang around and help take care of the little one after it was born? Sephiroth couldn't do this alone. He needed Vincent to cooperate. What was he to do with the child while he was away on missions? 

So many questions and worries plagued Sephiroth and he didn't know how to go about asking the recluse in the darkened cell. He sighed and turned away from the door, heading back to his own quarters.

For the next couple weeks, he continued the same routine almost every day, hanging around the door but never going in. He thought he'd never have the courage.


	4. In a Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent remembers Lucrecia and thinks about how annoying Sephiroth's lurking outside the door is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better than last chapter, but quite short. I'm posting this in a hurry so I can't think of any notes to add right now. Oh, and Chaos's voice is supposed to be in italics, but for some reason it never shows up that way when I post.

Vincent rolled over onto his side to face the wall and thought about Lucrecia. He thought about her long, soft brown hair, her beautiful smile, and her tender kisses. He always thought she'd be carrying a baby for him, not the other way around. Instead she chose Hojo. Vincent would never understand why such a sweet woman would choose such a bad man. If she was looking for a man with sin to his name, she needn't have looked further than Vincent. He was the right kind of sinner for her, but she didn't understand that, and if she ever did, it was obviously too late. But he remembered how she was when Sephiroth was born. Neither Hojo nor Vincent could ever illicit from her the love she had for her green eyed baby. She couldn't cover up how much she loved her little science experiment. Even Hojo was jealous, which was impressive. Vincent had no idea Hojo could feel that way over a woman. 

Lucrecia let Vincent hold baby Sephiroth a few times. He was a truly adorable kid, with such an innocent face, completely unaware of the horrors that awaited him in the lab as he grew. Once, as Vincent leaned down to get a good look at Sephiroth's glowing little eyes, Sephiroth reached out and grabbed Vincent's nose. Vincent and Lucrecia had a good laugh. Vincent hasn't laughed like that in years. Decades actually. 

Vincent's thoughts turned towards Sephiroth. He had started out a happy, well-adjusted, normal child, but somewhere along the line, amidst all the shots and the conditioning, he became powerful and intimidating. Or so Vincent had thought. Lately, Sephiroth's insecurities began showing, as he stood outside Vincent's door without making any real motion to open it. Vincent found it somewhat endearing, but also very irritating. Their last meeting had been a miserable failure, but now the younger man had Vincent's curiosity. 

Vincent was curious about the father of his child. Vincent had grown comfortable with giving up his masculinity and being the mother because at this point he was used to giving up his identity and frankly, Chaos was right, Vincent was the pregnant one. Vincent still considered it his and Lucrecia's baby, but he was slowly coming to terms with the addition of Sephiroth's DNA. Sephiroth was the father, whether Vincent was comfortable with it or not. 

Vincent didn't know what Sephiroth's motivation to see him was though. He had to know they had a baby together. Was he trying to perform his fatherly duties? Was he fascinated by the idea of a man being pregnant? Why wasn't he coming in? Vincent was perplexed by Sephiroth's hesitation to enter the room, this brave war hero lurking outside of the door like a stalker... was he stalking Vincent? That was a weird thought. Vincent wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted Sephiroth to come in, if only to stop his weird lurking. 

Vincent shook these thoughts from his head, and allowed them to drift off to Lucrecia again. He began to think about the things they used to do together, like when he'd pull her shirt up and feel her ample-

“Vincent, Sephiroth is at the door again.”

The voice of Chaos brought Vincent back to reality.

“Again?”

“Yep.”

Vincent rolled over to look across the room and saw a shadow in the small window in the door. 

“I've got to put a stop to this nonsense. But I don't know how...”

“Invite him in?”

“How?”

“I'll leave that to you.”

Vincent thought for a moment. Then he decided to go for the most straightforward action he could think of and literally invite Sephiroth in. Vincent walked to the door. In the light from the window that shined into the darkened room, Sephiroth saw Vincent appear from the shadows and beckon him with one finger. As Vincent lay back down on his bed, he heard Sephiroth fumble with numerous different keys in the lock. Finally, the lock clicked and Sephiroth stepped into the room.


	5. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth confronts Vincent and entices him with chocolate; the Turks are on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a coauthor, Cherrygirlprime, and together we finally bring you chapter 5! Yay! I'm so excited because we did such a good job! Enjoy our hard work!

Sephiroth turned the lights on as he entered Vincent's domain and saw Vincent lounging on his bed, watching him intently with vermillion eyes. Sephiroth stepped into the middle of the room.

“Good afternoon” he said. 

“Hello” Vincent replied coolly. 

“How are you feeling?”Sephiroth pressed on regardless of the unwanted feeling emanating from Vincent’s vicinity. “I wanted to introduce myself officially to you” he stated a little more sure of himself. 

“Why, who sent you, and why have you been loitering either on my hall or at my door these last couple of days?”Vincent asked with narrowed red eyes that seem to burn a hole through Sephiroth’s head; if looks could kill…

“I…”Sephiroth’s speech came to an abrupt halt. Though he was a complete mess inside of different emotions, he wore his indifferent mask well, his halt in his speech his only give away that this could possibly be getting to him at all. Well touché Vincent, way to try to derail my newly acquired confidence in talking to you, Sephiroth though. “Honestly, I was curious about you” Sephiroth answered in the breath he was unaware he’d be holding. It was all so very true, though Sephiroth wasn't yet ready to disclose to Vincent that he was the father of Vincent’s child. 

“Nobody ever just wants to get to know me” Vincent said bitterly looking down at his hand and gauntlet in his lap and then to anywhere besides Sephiroth’s unnerving, piercing stare.

“Please, let me-”

“No.” Vincent glared at Sephiroth.

“Just-”

“No.”

“I really want to-”

“No.”

“I'm here to-”

“N-”

“I'M THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD!!!”

Vincent paused and with eyes closed to the man in front of him as if that could somehow whisk him magically away from his sight, with barely a whispered sigh and slightly embarrassed, irritated blush dusting the bridge of his nose and tops of his cheeks lets the words “I know” drop heavily in the room from his lips, all the while Chaos is quite getting a kick out of this drama.

“You know, how? Who has told you?”Sephiroth’s emerald cat eyes widen slightly. At this point several questions are going around in his mind but he decides to take it one step at a time, let Vincent lead him since he is truly volatile. Its clear this is out if each man’s comfort zone when it comes to talking, but it must be done.

“My demons told me.”Vincent says rather nonchalantly.  
It’s Sephiroth’s time to narrow his eyes at this statement but he made a mental note to revisit this subject at a later time. It’s apparent that Vincent was an experiment, to what degree he would need to know not only for Vincent’s health but now this new life as well.  
“Are you truly fine with your situation? Does it bother you to be with a child of another male?” Sephiroth asked. What he really wanted to ask is if he minded if the child was from him. He knew that was his own insecurity talking. There was no way that Vincent could know how badly he thought of himself outside of his obvious strength and value to Shinra as a biological killing machine. Vincent was just so beautiful and just didn’t want to ruin that. If only Vincent knew all about Hojo and what he’d done, he was more than sure he’d care then.  
“Not really, no” Vincent said rather matter-of-factly. Vincent of course had his own reasons why this pregnancy was near and dear to him, even if alternate DNA had been used. The original building block so to speak, the egg, had been Lucrecia’s and he had loved her so. Anything of her, even that last obscure part was enough even if it was for a fleeting memory. The more he thought of Lucrecia the more he thought of all the things that happened after they had been discovered by Hojo, leading up to his eventual capture and torture and experimentation making him the host of the demons he held and how he had been rejected for the very one that did this to him. Vincent’s attitude was abruptly changing and his fuse was very short now.

“I would like to take responsibility for the child as well and help to rear it, including assisting you in any way I can” Sephiroth stated, giving himself a mental pat on the back for staying the course and saying what he really came to say.  
With Vincent’s nerves frayed and Sephiroth overstaying his welcome in his opinion, Vincent was a hairbreadth from transforming into Chaos and mauling this whelp if he wasn’t certain that would damage the child within him.

“I don't care, get out. I never asked for your assistance. I only invited you in to have you leave me alone and stop darkening my doorstep” Vincent said with a slight hiss and glaring a Sephiroth while clenching and unclenching his fist as a means of attempting to calm himself. It wasn’t working and his killing intent was rising. Sephiroth wasn't a General just for no reason; he picked up on the change in atmosphere quickly. Make no mistake Vincent was well and thoroughly getting pissed off but there was something else underlining the anger and that made him all the more irate all the same. Something about this boy was drawing him. Oh he had noticed right off his masculine beauty, several of his aspects coming from his mother that he was certain if Hojo had anything to do with, he had no knowledge of. No matter he didn’t care. He needed to get away from him and he needed to be away from him now.

“Get out. I'm warning you. I have perfect aim from my time in the Turks. I could make your evening end very badly” Vincent all but growled his anger showing in his voice. Great... Sephiroth thought, that would explain why he was so anti-social and attempting to get on his nerves, if only he wasn’t so beautiful he secretly mused. Zach had said something about the beautiful ones were always crazy, or was that deadly. He would have him clarify that statement later when they met up.

Sephiroth looked around the dimly lit room and then with a dare in his eyes, looked straight back at Vincent with his arms crossed across his chest and smirked and stated with an almost grin his voice “You have nothing to throw or fire and I don't take orders from test subjects” Sephiroth said not missing a beat but quickly regretted the last statement when he saw the near imperceptive flinch from his wording as it registered in Vincent’s ears. Ah and things were going so well earlier.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and rubbed his hand down his face then pinched the bridge of his nose in the most human display the man had shown in the whole of the conversation. Vincent looked deflated on his hovel of a bed where he sat. Okay time to correct this. Somehow it truly bothered Sephiroth for Vincent to lose his fire almost immediately and him again draw into himself, as if he was mister talkative beforehand. Neither one of them were. Gaia-bless this child with more personality a few steps shy of Zachary’s own rambunctiousness. 

“Fucking prick...” Vincent mumbled.

Choosing to ignore Vincent's words, Sephiroth asked, “You were in the Turks? That explains a lot...”

“What do you mean?”Vincent said not looking from his hands becoming upset due to a nagging hunger rising and his annoyance level still being exceeded for the day.

“You're an untrusting asshole” Sephiroth verbalized what he had just thought to again test the waters at this point. He wasn’t sure if it was to state a fact or to get a rise out of Vincent. Whatever it was it was having a different effect on him than he was wanting. It was...refreshing. 

“I'm just trying to protect myself!” claimed Vincent defensively. That hunger was still growing in his gut and he was starting to get a headache talking to this, whatever he was at this point!

“You're doing a terrible job” Sephiroth’s old smirk was back again. Yes, yes he was definitely trying to get a rise out of this one. Something about that fiery personality just, he could not verbalize it.

Vincent thought for a moment. No, he was doing a perfectly acceptable job. He hadn't been hurt emotionally in years. Not since he lost Lucrecia. 

“No, I'm doing just fine” Vincent quickly amended defensively.

“You like alienating people and being alone?” Sephiroth countered, now slightly grinning like a Cheshire cat. Vincent wanted to punch him in the face. Vincent didn’t like where this was going. He was never one for word traps.

“...yes.”Vincent stood his ground though he knew what Sephiroth was doing and how ridiculous his answer might sound. Chaos was just cackling away at their banter the whole time. He imagined if the demon could he’d be crying tears from the howling laugher being bellowed. 

“You don't sound too confident.”Sephiroth goaded again with a small false pout on his lips and his head cocked to the side letting all that beautiful silvery hair sway almost chuckling while trying to finish his sentence.

“I am.”Vincent stated vehemently though he was really starting not to believe himself. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. He was this weirdo, in his room asking to play “mom and dad” to a mutant child between two men that he could only imagine must be something extraordinary if Sephiroth’s looks and track history from what he’d heard had been true and of course his own true strength that could bend the metal food trays that they bring to him daily. This was ludicrous. 

“I don't believe you.”Sephiroth said while fake yawning and looking away from Vincent while lounging against one of the walls closest to the door.

“JUST GO AWAY!”Vincent yelled nerves well and truly frazzled for the day and that hunger now a full blow out and out raging war in his gut along with a migraine the size of Midgar.

Sephiroth quickly straighten back to his full height and looked at Vincent and walked right up to Vincent, few inches from where his knees touched the leather of his pants and he bent down to look Vincent right in the eye. “Fine, but I'll be back, know this.” said Sephiroth, who had already begun plotting another scheme in his head as his glided through Vincent’s door and closed it behind himself.  
The next day, before visiting Vincent, Sephiroth visited his secret stash of sweets he had hidden under the floorboards in his room. If Hojo ever found it, he would surely confiscate as he always stated it was a waste and that sweets were considered unhealthy and unnecessary in his diet. He watched everything he ate like a hawk.

The first time he had ever experienced the wonders of candy, he was a little boy living in the lab, back before the lab aids became wary and terrified of him. After Professor Gast disappeared, leaving him again without a positive father figure/friend, he had no one to show him kindness for a time, but then there was a ray of hope. He had received perfect scores in all his studies and a rather strange lab aid gave him a lollipop as a reward. She was peculiar in that she had piercings and a head of long black hair that was cornrowed on one side. She was also much less strict than the other aids and although he had no idea how she ever got her job, Sephiroth had to admit she was friendly and likeable. She was severely reprimanded though, but Sephiroth knew she kept her job because she was the woman Sephiroth had drugged for the key to Vincent's room. Sephiroth felt a small twinge of guilt for that, hoping he didn't get her in any trouble.

Sephiroth reached under the floorboards he had pulled up and retrieved an unopened bar of chocolate. He had discovered chocolate just a few years prior when Zach had offered him some. It tasted liked heaven. Ever since then he had been hoarding chocolate in various secret places around his apartment. Anything that tasted that good had to win Vincent over!

He then went to Vincent's territory to deliver his offering. He was determined to win over the moody, anti-social, ex-Turk and even he really didn’t know why but just felt he wanted, no needed to.

“Vincent?” Sephiroth called as he stepped into Vincent's room and switched on the light. “I brought something for you.”

In acknowledgment, Vincent rolled over in bed to face Sephiroth, squinting as his eyes grew accustomed to the bright light.

Sephiroth stepped closer to Vincent and offered the candy bar. Vincent turned his face away in refusal, his stomach had been on a chocobo ride all day but kept watch on the treat out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't had chocolate in so long, he was sure he'd forgotten the taste. 

Sephiroth was not deterred. As Vincent watched, Sephiroth slowly started wrapping the bar of chocolate and held it back out for Vincent. Vincent continued his silent boycott. Sephiroth then broke off a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Vincent could feel himself salivating, wanting the chocolate so bad. Sephiroth broke off another piece and waved it in front of Vincent's face, Vincent's hungry eyes following the candy back and forth until finally he could take it no longer and snatched the chocolate from Sephiroth's fingers and began nibbling on it. Vincent had forgotten how damn orgasmic chocolate tasted, and he let an unrestrained “mmm” leave his throat as he enjoyed his treat. 

Sephiroth smiled and offered up another piece, then another, each one getting snatched away as quickly as the first. Finally, the entire bar was gone and Vincent looked up at Sephiroth and asked quietly, “Is there any more?”

“Not for today. That's all I brought with me. I had no idea you were such a voracious eater.”At this statement, Sephiroth did outright smile. Vincent flushed lightly and looked at the floor, glaring slightly. God’s but he was adorable Sephiroth thought as Vincent tried to feint disinterest and failing miserably. 

Sephiroth didn’t want to lose his win for the day and with that thought in mind closed with “I’ll bring some more tomorrow or the next day.”

Vincent looked up and watched with a mild, new found interest as Sephiroth left the room. Then he curled back up in his corner and fell asleep.

Miles away in his apartment, Tseng wrapped an arm around his favorite Turk and drew her closer to him. Sai smiled and nuzzled her face into his bare chest, placing a hand on his muscular torso as he laid his chin upon her head, his hair spilling over her shoulders and bare back.  
“Have you found him?” Tseng asked.  
“Vincent? Yes. I can't believe it took us so long. He's in a bad way though.”  
“What do you mean?”Tseng asked while lifting his head slightly to look down into his loyal lover’s equally deep brown eyes with one elegant brow raised showing his concern on his otherwise unshaken countenance.  
“That lunatic Hojo seems to have found a way to impregnate Vincent with Sephiroth's child. Vincent is about 6 weeks along now.”  
At this Tseng’s beautiful almond eyes did widen and show shock and then narrow in confusion and wariness immediately.  
“So the good Doctor thinks it wise to play Leviathan and create another Sephiroth. I know I will regret this question but, I assume the “father” role we know, and the “mother” DNA, would that be Vincent’s as well?”Tseng said thinking all the more of all the ways he could send every one of his Turks, including his Sai after the good doctor and no one would really know what happened to his remains, besides maybe Rufus. He too had a hatred for the doctor but other reasons as he abhorred anything that his father was fully vested in.  
Sai looked at Tseng and saw that he was in thought and gently crawled closer and held him close, smoothing his dark silken hair that had fallen over his shoulder. Tseng milled over the information. Hojo had to be stopped. What this new…abomination was going to be for no one knew for sure. And for him to purposely take the two most formidable men he’d ever known and somehow combine their DNA to make a child, that was truly worrying.  
“Yes, you're correct. The embryo is of Sephiroth’s and Vincent’s DNA” Sai said with a shake of her dark chocolate curls. “I have been frequenting since I have found them and the most peculiar thing; Hojo is allowing for Sephiroth for lack of a better word to attempt to build a strange type of relationship” she continued.  
“Elaborate” Tseng said now completely confused as that was not like Hojo to be that courteous.  
“For the past couple of days, Sephiroth has either stood by, near, or in front of Vincent’s cell. Actually at this point, Sephiroth has the keys to the cell after procuring them through some very rudimentary means but it got the job done, but hadn’t brought himself to go in…until being invited by Vincent today. They actually…just talked like people” Sai said with a crooked smirk that bordered a smile.  
Though the situation was outlandish, unorthodox, and just screamed mad scientist, Tseng snorted a little covering his mouth with his fist to muffle a rogue laugh visualizing that conversation between Vincent that he knew firsthand was not known for being a master conversationalist and Sephiroth…he was beautiful. Both Sai and he had unanimously agreed to that if the opportunity arose he would be welcomed as they were both bi-sexual; Elena had shared their bed time to time. But personality wise, Sephiroth needed to grow by leaps and bounds. It was all so ludicrous.  
“Really, is this so? Keep track of him. Vincent, I mean. I want to know how this is going to play out. I do not want Vincent hurt more than I know he has already been. He is one of the greatest Turks we have ever had in history and I will be damned if some freak experiment accost him further than what he’s already been through by our extreme lateness in finding him” Tseng said with a smooth neutral face that only the sadness in his voice betrayed his true feelings.  
Sai picked up on the sadness in his voice and answered with a quick “Yes sir” all the while pulling him down into a deep, comforting kiss and holding him close to her as his arms closed around her crossed her back pulling her close and on over on top of him into bliss into the next day began.


	6. Pressing the Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay! I have had this chapter for the better part of two months now on my drop box.

Sephiroth was in an odd mood. He felt that things were coming along with Vincent better than expected but still felt overwhelmed with the aspect of being a father. The concept of 'family' was as ominous as it came to him. He wished he had at least known his mother Jenova. He knew Hojo as a father was a complete loss. As scientist, he was barely above the mad line. Sephiroth was so preoccupied in thought he almost ran right into a heated conversation between Hojo and Dr. Strange when clearing the corner. He instinctively slinked back to observe the odd heated almost lover's quarrel. 

Hojo shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued to voice his opinion to Dr. Strange. 

"...he doesn't need friends or family, it’s hard enough that he has preconceived notions of bonding with my project V, outrageous" Hojo fumed with his arms crossed firmly and openly glaring over his rounded glasses at the beautiful scientist. Not deterred in the least bit, Dr. Strange rubbed one of her sanity hands along her face and the scowl the peered out to Hojo as she spoke almost made Sephiroth reveal his spot by a odd pull of laughter. Sephiroth was not so naïve to not know that his “father “wouldn’t monitor everything he did with Vincent but as always, he would do as his will.

"Look" she said not at all swayed by Hojo's pacing in place now, "to remain balanced, regardless if you want to accept his humanity or not, he needs this to remain whole and honestly so will your alleged "specimen V"...his name is Vincent, haven't you done enough by utterly emasculating him. Goddess I cannot believe I am saying this, but he is pregnant." Strange said glancing to the side and running her fingers through her side swept hair.

"You coddle him. He is almost a whole two feet taller than you and fancy treating my prized specimen as a swaddling baby. He is my offspring and I could care less" Hojo all but spit.

"And that is the problem, you need to care, though I know that it's not in your nature, I nominate myself to be a parental figure to him. You'll see, it will come back to haunt you" she said with just as much fire back. 

Sephiroth stiffened at this notion. While it wasn't a secret Hojo was his sire, he could not place the curiosity he had for this woman. Why did she care so much? Who was she that she was allowed to talk such a way to Hojo and not made to 'seek out another career choice? (Meaning forcibly removed and killed) She'd been around for some time. 

That question was answered blatantly when Hojo, Sephiroth's maniacal father reached forward and captured the still smoldering Strange in a fiery kiss.

Sephiroth would not have believed it had he not saw it. 

It suddenly made obvious sense. The fair and intelligent Strange and the borderline schizophrenic Hojo...was a thing. They'd been arguing over his treatment and stability. And here she was also taking up for Vincent as well. He didn't know her well enough yet but would be more apt to observe her in their engagements. He had a meeting with her later. 

Hojo almost looked irritated as if someone made him do what he did. Dr. Strange just observed him with an amused smirk. She came up and rubbed one hand on Hojo's cheek, making him more flustered and irritated and with that Hojo disengaged Dr. Strange and started to walk away from her briskly but before completely leaving he stated over his shoulder, the light catching his glasses "there is still much to discuss on this subject and feminine charm only bought more time away from it, for now" and with that Hojo disappeared around the corner and into the next hall leaving a smug Dr. Strange to walk away to the lab and Sephiroth to fall in place without her knowing following her to the lab for his treatments.

Doctor Strange entered the examination room and shut the door behind her with a groan. Hojo was a really stress inducing man. 

Sephiroth had slipped into the room with ease with his otherworldly agility and speed, seated and awaiting her care. 

She strolled over to where Sephiroth sat waiting for her with a smirk plastered to his face. Choosing to ignore the general's amusement, she began speaking.

“Hello Sephiroth, it's time for another blood draw to check your mako levels. Your last level a couple months ago was a little high, an 8.9, hopefully this time your level will be a little lower. Your target level is 7.”

Sephiroth grunted in response. He thought back on Strange's and Hojo's conversation and she wanted to mean to him. He was naturally wary of lab workers because of their affiliation with Hojo. She seemed to be even more than that, fancying being his stand in mother even. He watched as the doctor began unpacking her phlebotomy supplies. He pulled his arm out of his coat as the doctor started her process of blood taking. He was used to this process so as she worked on him, he all he'd been privy to of Hojo and Strange and her ins and outs as she puttered around the lab with her fresh blood samples from him.

“There you go sweetheart, all done” she stated. 

Sephiroth tugged his sleeve back over his arm.

“I'll call you back in when the results are back” she smiled. 

Sephiroth grunted. He would observe her more as they had dealings, she could be useful since anyone that could stand against Hojo immediately had a margin of his respect up front. 

As Sephiroth walked out of her office, the doctor ran her hand over the freshly shaved side of her head. Where there had been cornrows, her fingers now brushed over stubble. She watched after the young man as he walked down the hall and frowned. She had missed her chance yet again to establish a connection with the lone wolf. But she just couldn't figure out how to reach him. If only the lab aids weren't so discouraged from communicating with the lad when he was a boy, she could have gotten to him sooner! The man needed a mother in his life, and Doctor Strange knew she could fill the role if only she could get the chance. She knew that Hojo was wrong and that he would need the stability if he indeed planned on having a family and being a good father for Vincent's child. Oh she knew something was right about those two.

As soon as he was out of the doctor's line of sight, Sephiroth made a dash to the specimen hall. He slipped the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to Vincent's cell/ensuite and flicked on the light. Sephiroth could see Vincent's form curled up in a ball under his layers of sutprisingly plush looking blankets, facing the wall.

“Vincent?”

Vincent responded with a groan.

“Vincent, it is me, Sephiroth.”

“I know.” groaned Vincent, rolling over to look at Sephiroth, blinking the sleep from his vibrant ruby eyes. 

Sephiroth strolled over to Vincent and carefully sat down on the edge of his bed. He reached into one of his trench coats inner pockets and pulled out a king sized candy bar. It was warm from being in Sephiroth's trench coat and his body heat, but not yet melted, and Vincent took it from him with much gratitude. Sephiroth watched him as he peeled down the wrapper and began nibbling on the candy bar. Sephiroth had made this a habit for the past few weeks of bringing Vincent sweets to satisfy some of his cravings, and then watching him devour them. It was usually very quiet, the two didn't speak much, but Sephiroth didn't mind, he enjoyed simply being near the black haired man. He was inexplicably drawn to Vincent, as if Vincent had cast a line and was reeling him in, each day he could feel his fascination with the man grow stronger and stronger.

Sephiroth watched as candy passed through Vincent's rouge tinted lips, watched as Vincent closed his eyes and chewed, dark lashes resting against porcelain skin. A lock of sable hair fell in front of Vincent's face and Sephiroth reached out, Vincent flinching slightly as Sephiroth tucked the dark strands of hair behind Vincent's ear. Vincent turned his face away as he felt a flush creep onto his cheeks, trying to fight back against the undesired feelings the silverette stirred inside him. He tried to tell himself it was only because the man looked like Lucrecia, but he knew it was more than that. He'd also tried the whole 'it is a hormonal thing'. No. It was something all Sephiroth and he knew it.

Sephiroth kept gazing and taking every single detail that was Vincent. It had been three months and where the completely flattened stomach laid now had the beginnings of slight swell. Vincent as a whole glowed with a strawberries and cream completion when he was flustered. It was so delicious to Sephiroth it was beginning to be hard not to reach out and just touch him, kiss him, do...other depraved things to him. Ah but first to get to truly know Vincent. 

Vincent watched as Sephiroth's eyes all but devoured him. He knew this whelp from Adam from ant so to speak but something about those raw emotions in his eyes made him want to lie down and just submit to whatever this man would give. Sexuality wasn't an issue as bisexuality pretty much was the name of the game being a TURK, but his history and who this child, no father of his future child was, was the hard and bitter pill to swallow. Then there was the whole matter of his age or lack of ageing. Where did he start with his unnatural roommates in his mind? He was quickly getting nauseous. 

Sephiroth broke Vincent out of his thoughts with what he felt was the worst question ever: "Who are you Vincent Valentine? How did you come to be on Hojo's radar? I know how I did I was conceived by his detestable self and my mother Jenova. But you...you do not make sense, why a random TURK?"

He could ignore the question or attempt to play it down but he knew Sephiroth would be persistent, hadn’t he been already by bypassing his feelings on the matter and continuing to show up at his door?

Sephiroth saw Vincent paled at the question; he mistook Vincent ill from the child but that was only part of the problem now. Vincent stated that he would be fine but Sephiroth vetoed him again and quick went to find him broth and water and silently cursing himself for giving him candy before a decent dinner. 

Vincent watched with awe as Sephiroth worked himself almost manic before Vincent assured him that he was just thinking how to answer the question and that was what brought the change in him. Sephiroth was now curious and concerned now really wanting to know. Vincent then became annoyed due to maximum nausea at this point and Sephiroth's constant babying. Sephiroth saw that Vincent was now unwilling to talk to him anymore now due to his stomach, left for the time being but he knew he'd return as soon Vincent allowed it.

As soon as Sephiroth was gone from his presence, he felt the need to speak to his friend and confidant Sai. He knew with their TURK mentality and dealing, she would set his mind at ease. His nerves were strained and his emotions for some ungodly reason were highly irrational. Pregnancy wasn't the greatest at this time. Bless females for their natural process of things he thought sullenly.

Almost as if she'd had heard Vincent's silent plea for camaraderie while being curled up in a ball in his bedding, Sai gracefully unfolded from the overhead vent, crisp dark blue suit and all. 

She’d been on her way to check on him for as much as Tseng as her own peace of mind. She'd become attached to him now. She gently sat on the bed and rubbed a hand from the top of Vincent's head through his sable lengths. Vincent knew it was her and welcomed the touch where normally he would be stoic. Many a change was happening to him and he found he craved some contact and why not Sai as she'd proven herself an ally over the past few months via his true friendship with Tseng. 

"Brooding about things upsets your stomach in your condition you know that" she stated with a slight amusement as she continued to caress his head of hair that had now migrated to her lap. Vincent lay with his head sideways in her lap, his glare looking to melt the metal of wall.

After rubbing a hand down his face, he released a bitter chuckle and spoke to her of the problems that were ailing him. 

"Sai, if you truly know of me from my brother in arms Tseng, then what I tell you will not shock you but you will have a understanding of how I am thinking not to mention how utterly ludicrous this is!" he proceeded. 

Of course Sai was versed on Vincent and that was exactly why she was there for the love and respect that was conveyed from her own Turk Commander and lover Tseng. He had a great respect for Vincent since he'd been saved by Vincent on a botched Turk mission that would have been certain death and they seemed to hit it off as comrades since. 

"Sephiroth saw fit to ask me who I really was" Vincent stated a tad peevish. He knew he was being childish because of his natural safety mechanism. He was truly afraid of telling Sephiroth the truth. He had grown accustomed to him now and found that he didn't want to lose his company. 

His emotions were done for the day. After he'd slipped into his normal stoic mask in Sai's lap while finishing his sentence, he suddenly burst out in bitter laughter but what was so tragic was at the same time the dry, breathy laughter continued to bubble up, truly pained tears trailed down his beautifully broken face.

Sai noticed the abrupt change in him and helped him prop his back against her chest and hugged him against herself with her head against his shoulder blade while he let the anger, confusion, and overwhelming loneliness of the situation wash from his vibrant crimson eyes. Slowly he came back to himself not before angrily batting at a stray tear or two on his face while his face was angled downwards with his hair framing it. Before he could lamely apologize for his outburst, Sai spoke. 

"While I am definitely trying to imagine THE Vincent Valentine being brought to his knees by such a simple question, I will refrain from my giggles. You're a beautiful person, what is not to know about Vincent?"

"That's not the point! I am a male...pregnant male. I have convoluted and confounding emotions from and about this situation alone. And above all else, the 'father' of my child is my long lost lover's CHILD! The Goddess truly laughs at my luck" Vincent all but spit as he tried to sit up with anger but just successfully made himself have vertigo and have to weakly roll over and is ill. 

While it was a dry heave, Sai's point was made and he was mortified. 

Sai felt guilty for making light of the situation. She had no idea that it was upsetting him so badly. Vincent usually didn't bat an eye at any conflict so to see him this torn brought out maternal instincts in her. 

She held Vincent against her chest with his back to her. He wanted to fight the attention he was receiving, claiming it intrusive, but he just couldn't. He really needed the hug and he just reclined into it.

There they sit for the longest time it seemed. It would have been an awkward view if Sai's lover hadn't been so similar well in just about every way. Vincent and Tseng were of same slight build with broad shoulders and seemingly endless legs. They sit in the bed with Sai against Vincent's back, her tightly grasping him with his head bowed and his human hand laying across her crossed arms, slightly clinging back. 

Vincent finally lifted up a little and turned his head sideways reclining back to her lap facing the door glaring. Sai continued to caress his head and allow him his silence and spoke to him.

"You wouldn't be this upset if it were just the fact that he's her child. I know there is more to this than what you want to share but know I have a good feeling I know what it is, call it a 'female intuition'" she stated with a small smile. 

Vincent grunted and blushed but neither confirmed or denied what her assumptions were-making him that more guilty based on his actions. 

Sai just chuckled a bit and continued on. "You know we will get you out of here once everything is settled. Are you are certain you are still okay...with your current condition? I will support your decision either way. 

Vincent clutched at his abdomen almost defensively giving Sai his most withering look. 

Sai knew then this child would be loved no matter who or where it was coming from and who the sire was. Vincent wasn't being completely honest with his emotions but maybe if she could get them to talk, that would move things along. Sai put her hands up to indicate she understood his body language loud and clear and as of a sign of peace.

Vincent went back to lying down but his hands were still about his center as he spoke. 

"I positively am going to see this through. Lucrecia" he said almost with a small sob, "has given me wonderful gifts, who am I to deny them? I would be loath to leave this child in Hojo's care. I will not have guilt when I can be here. Not another Sephiroth, never again..." he finished in a sad whisper. 

Sai her him and understood why now that Tseng had been right, Vincent felt guilty for Sephiroth's treatment all of his life. She also caught his statement 'wonderful gifts’. Yes they would be fine once Vincent realized. 

Vincent turned suddenly to the door and Sai saw a torrent of emotions cross Vincent's face: excitement, anger, slight fear, and finally slipping into a feigned disinterest. 

She knew who was coming to the door she just remained just as lax as she was.

A slight rap at the door and Sephiroth was coming through the door with a look concern. Reptilian green landed on curly thick hair and a devil's smile that went all the way up to the dark eyes meeting him back. There was a frown and look of caution coming from Sephiroth. 

Vincent watched as the two silently battled by sheer wills, finding it amusing. Sephiroth did not and let them know by his stance and arms firmly crossed across his chest. 

"Why are you back?” Vincent greeted losing his amusement. 

"Excuse me, I came to check on you again since you weren't feeling well earlier (and I couldn't stay away from you, which was withheld)...I'm sorry have we met?" Sephiroth all but growled out turning towards the female TURK in the room.

Vincent sit up on the side of the bed still lightly rubbing his abdomen glaring at Sephiroth at this point. 

Sephiroth was thoroughly confused and with that he started to get angry. Why was Vincent output with him and why was woman in such an intimate setting with him?

She was too beautiful, too strong willed if she was able to meet his eyes, and definitely too TURK to have been there. He knew that Vincent was male and that had not shown any signs of liking either gender but that didn't negate the fact that she was there, he didn't know her, and she had been touching what was his.

Odd though that: his or mine when thinking of Vincent. 

The woman stood up and walked forward and bowed to greet Sephiroth and spoke. 

"I am Sai, mutual friend of Vincent via my superior Tseng. I am not a threat but an ally that can be used to continue to check on Vincent's wellbeing while he is gestation period, or pregnant. "

Sephiroth's eyes widened then narrowed. It was apparent that this woman knew a lot about the circumstances. He allowed her to continue. 

"I come and go as I please as Hojo is not aware of my existence yet and hopefully forever more. I would ask that you leave me as an unknown ally so that you do not render me useless to Vincent and Tseng. For now that is all I will reveal, a girl has to have her secrets. Feel comfort in the idea that if you have to be away, I will always be your eyes in your stead and just like you, we look for a safe yet practical way to help him and even you escape."

Sephiroth was momentarily stunned by the revelation that they were trying to save Vincent. . .and him from the pain one could only know associated with Shinra, be it SOLDIER or TURKS. Both had been playthings for Hojo and his team. 

With that, Sai was in front of Vincent with her hand on his shoulder as she looked at him with a small smile and small peck on his forehead, leaving him blushing and Sephiroth slightly growling. With that, she was gone back up through the ceiling and on her way out. 

Sephiroth had serious questions. What else wasn't she saying? How long had she been coming here without his knowledge and what was the director of the TURKS, Tseng to Vincent that he had his own living, breathing surveillance and obviously someone very important, to check on Vincent? He was feeling a small pull of jealousy. Preposterous notion this was. The General didn't get jealous or insecure. Where did that other word and thought process come from he'd mentally groused. Vincent looked bored but still slightly flushed, as he still seemed to want an answer to his question. That irritated Sephiroth to no end. Here he was truly curious about the man's wellbeing. 

Are you sure it's curiosity and not concern? 

Sephiroth's conscience whispered.

"Sephiroth, how can I help you?” Vincent said causing him to come back to himself. 

"I asked you before, who is Vincent Valentine? You seem well enough to entertain strange guest that obviously loves sneeking through air conditioning systems."

"Har, Har" Vincent stated dryly to Sephiroth's astute observation still wary of his question again. 

Something is special about this one. I know that I jest but I think you all have more in common than you expect. Besides you can't hide your other feelings from me, I am you and you are me 

Chaos suddenly chimed in Vincent's head slightly startling him.

Heathen be silent you can't know how I feel about this. 

Actually I know a many of things. First and foremost, since I am technically asexual, and I have pull over your body, I could have gotten you impregnated if I chose with my will alone; that woman’s egg wasn't needed, just nostalgic for you. She is not special. Secondly, I know that you feel for the woman's whelp though you deny the pull. I. Know. You. Tell him who you are...who we really are. 

Vincent wanted to be upset, he really did. All he could manage was a half hearted scowl on his face with his mind turning over what the evil one had stated. Alas Chaos was a many things. Dishonest was not one of them.

Sephiroth noticed that Vincent’s eyes had flashed the most peculiar golden color before settling back on the normal vermillion. Oh his interest was thoroughly piqued.

“What was that?”He as motioned at Vincent’s eyes.

“I don’t believe I know what you are speaking of” Vincent tried to pull it off stoically but he knew that Sephiroth had seen his inner dialogue with Chaos…via his eyes. He was going to have to explain this all for real.

Yes host you will, no more hiding

You did that on purpose so he’d notice didn't you, so I'd have to bear all my sins you vile creature? You know to explain you will greatly touch upon the subject of my father's death and self blame, his mother and I's almost love, betrayal ultimately, my almost complete demise at Hojo's hands and my resurrection by possession to save my life with you, all by her out of her last guilt! I don't want to keep reliving that! I'd just started making peace with all, why again? I truly abhor you sometimes demon! 

Guilty as charged! Go for it. You say this now but it will free your heart of burdens of him not knowing her correct or are you fine with him thinking that Jenova in all her parasitic glory is his true mother? He will forgive you for his childhood. It’s not like we all are not terrorized by his sire…

“It did it again, I am waiting for an answer Vincent “

Sephiroth stated at his wits end and thrusting Vincent back into the now.

Vincent Valentine took the world's largest intake of breath and longest exhale of air in the softest resolved sigh he'd ever had in his natural or unnatural life. Chaos just rumbled laughter in his mind in the distance as he began this answer: Who truly was Vincent Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil cliffhanger is evil. Chapter 7 will be along preferably not a year later,lol!


End file.
